paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and Super Chase
Our story opens one night as Chase is telling his nieces and nephew a bedtime story about Super Chase and his heroic deeds. One by one the pups drift off to sleep though Sage is trying his best to stay awake to hear the end of the story. "What happens to Super Chase after the evil Captain Zuma captures him and forces him to walk the plank Uncle Chase?" Sage asks. Chase has to think for a moment but tells Sage "Super Chase pretends to jump off the plank into the water where the sharks are waiting for him" Chase tells his young nephew. "But then, he flies up and ties the evil pirate and his crew up and tows the boat to the harbor where the authorities are waiting to take them to jail". "Wow, Super Chase is amazing" Sage says. "He sure is" Chase answers back. Chase then tucks his nephew into bed with his two sisters and turns off the light. "Thanks Chase" Tundra tells our police dog. "Now I think it's about time we all hit the sack" She says. Chase tells everyone good night and heads for his pup house for a good night's sleep. While he's asleep, Chase dreams that he has become Super Chase, Protector of Adventure Bay. He is able to fly, has super strength and speed, super hearing and super vision. His first rescue is that of Farmer Yumi's cow Bettina, who has wandered away from the farm again. The next rescue is Cali, who is stuck on top of a tree. He then lands at City Hall where Mayor Goodway is there to thank him for his heroic rescues. "Just call if you need me" Chase says as he flies off to his next rescue. While in flight to his secret headquarters, he hears a burglar alarm ringing in the distance. "Super Chase to the Rescue" Chase says as he flies towards the bank. The bank robbers are escaping in their getaway car, but Super Chase flies underneath the car and flies it to the state prison. "Thanks Super Chase" the warden says as Chase flies away after landing the car in the prison yard. "Anytime, Warden" Chase says back. Just then, Chase's pup tag goes off. Ryder's voice is coming over, "Super Chase, there's a waterspout out over Adventure Bay. Captain Turbot's boat is having engine trouble and he can't get back to shore. Can you help him?" Ryder asks. "Tell Captain Turbot that Super Chase is on the way" chase replies. Chase flies out over the bay at super speed and sees the waterspout in the distance heading right for the Flounder. "Never fear, Super Chase is here" Chase yells out. Chase flies towards the waterspout, but just as he reaches it, he hears a familiar voice. "Chase, time to wake up" Ryder says as he knocks on the door of the pup house. "Huh" Chase says as he awakens from his dream. "Ryder, it was incredible" Chase says. "What was incredible Chase" Ryder asks. Chase then realizes it was all a dream. "It's OK Ryder, Sir" Chase says, "but I'll have a great bedtime story for the pups tonight" as they head off to get breakfast. Ladsone